game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Yara Greyjoy
Yara Greyjoy is the queen of the Iron Islands and last surviving child of Balon Greyjoy. She has ruled the isles since 305 AC. She has two bastard sons, Theon and Dany Pyke. Life Early Life Yara was born at Pyke in 276 AC to Balon Greyjoy and Alannys Harlaw. She was their only daughter. Yara Greyjoy survived the siege of Pyke and was witness when her only surviving brother was shipped of to Winterfell to be warded by Eddard Stark. She spent the next nine years learning how to be a sailor and captain. She gained the respect of her crew and father as a warrior and was widely regarded as his heir. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC, Yara's father Balon Greyjoy declared himself king of the Iron islands for the second time after declining an offer for alliance from Robb Stark. After Theons return to Pyke, Balon declared war against the North and began an invasion. Yara led the ironborn fleet and took Deepwood Motte while her brother took Winterfell, the capital of the North. Yara attempted to convince him to abandon his newly captured castle as it would be impossible to hold against the northern forces, but to no avail. Yara led a rescuing party to the Dreadfort to rescue her brother in 299 AC, as he had been captured by Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Roose Bolton, but was unable to rescue Theon. Theon later escaped on his own and returned to the Iron Islands. In 300 AC, Yara's father Balon died by falling down a bridge at Pyke. Yara was expected to succeed him, as Theon refused to participate in the kingsmoot. But she was surprised when her uncle Euron Greyjoy returned from years of exile and convinced the kingsmoot to crown him. Yara and Theon managed to take most of the iron fleet and sailed for Meereen, to meet with Daenerys Targaryen. The Conquest Of Westeros And War For Dawn Yara and her brother joined the dragon queen in her conquest of Westeros, but their fleet was destroyed by Euron in an surprise attack north. Yara was captured by her uncle, though Theon managed to escape and make his way to Dragonstone. Yara was taken to King's Landing by Euron as a gift to Cersei Lannister. She was rescued by Theon in 305 AC. Afterwards, Theon made his way to Winterfell to aid in fighting against the White walkers, while Yara made her way back to Iron islands to claim them as queen. Theon died in the Battle of Winterfell, while protecting Brandon Stark from the dead. Later that year her uncle Euron died at King's Landing during the Battle of King's Landing. Yara participated in the great council of 305 AC, where she agreed to crowning Brandon Stark as king, on condition that the Iron Islands remain independent with her as queen. Brandon agreed to this as long as she honored the deal she had made with Daenerys Targaryen, that the ironborn would no longer reave or plunder. = Recent History In 311 AC Yara faced her first opposition as queen when Lord Harron Goddbrother of Great Wyk rebelled in order to reclaim the right to reave. Yara led the fleet personally against him and finally defeated him in 313 AC, at the cost of her left hand. She has two bastard born sons, Theon who was born in 308 AC and Dany who was born in 312 AC. Yara has no clear heir, and factions has begun to spring up all over the Iron Islands as to who will succeed her. Houses Drumm and Harlaw supports Theon Pyke, while House Farwynd supports themselves while the rest support a distant Greyjoy cousin named Vickon.